Planet Halo
by SpringXblossomXinXbloom
Summary: Sakura Haruno came to the village from her home planet Halo when she was only 7 years old, Trying to run away from her evil sister that tried to kill her. Sakura is forced to live in Konohagakure to live her life as a ninja to protect herself from her sister and try to fight off her families curse. With all her powers and secrets she might catch the attention of a certain Uchiha.


Mebuki pov

It was a normal day on planet Halo when I heard the news of Lady Sumire, she is Lady Sakura's older sister by three years. Sumire is an extraordinary bright and strong child some would say she is a prodigy. What some of our most specialized warriors would take months to accomplish she would only take days to master. It was almost Lady Sumire's 11th birthday and King Taiyo has had to make preparations for her to step up to the throne after he retires, meaning Lady Sumire would have to spend even more time training to be queen of either planet Halo or Hades.

Lady Sumire will have to choose when she goes through the Yin and Yang curse at the age of thirteen , she will have to fight her inner demon. If she wins she will take the throne on Planet Halo and rule with kindness and an honest heart. But, if she loses and her inner demon takes over she will have no choice but to rule over Planet Hades alongside Queen Tsuki.

King Taiyo and Queen Tsuki met when they were young King Taiyo was already stepping up to be king at the age of sixteen about 300 years ago. Being an only child King Taiyo had to marry the most exceptional women on Hades whom was Queen Tsuki. When Queen Tsuki gave birth to Lady Sumire, Queen Tsuki only had minutes before she had to give up her child to Planet Halo so Lady Sumire would have a chance to grow up in a loving and peaceful environment before she would have to go through the curse. Queen Tsuki was so devastated that when it came time for her to give birth to Lady Sakura, Queen Tsuki flew back to Planet hades and hid there until Lady Sakura was born. King Taiyo sent his best warriors to find the princess. They found Queen Tsuki and Lady Sakura in a secret room inside of Queen Tsuki's castel. Lady Sakura had only been 2 weeks old when she was brought back to Planet Halo, when she was brought back and put into a warm and loving environment Lady Sakura's hair turned from what we thought was her natural burgundy hair, to a soft pastel pink. I was automatically assigned to be Lady Sakura's caretaker making sure that her hair never turned that burgundy color again. King Taiyo made sure that that Lady Sakura got extra love and attention afraid that his baby girl might turn dark, but he made sure Lady Sumire never felt unloved.

Lady Sumire loved Lady Sakura so much I've never met any siblings who were closer in heart and soul. No matter how much work Lady Sumire had on her shoulders she always made sure to spend some time with her dear baby sister. Lady Sumire and Lady Sakura couldn't be any more different even in their appearance. Lady Sakura had soft pastel pink hair like the petals on a cherry blossom flower, her light green eyes shined like the clearest emeralds you could find. Her skin was the color of ivory and as soft as silk to the touch, not even the harshest sun could tan her skin. She technically had the appearance of a a little doll, anytime she would play outside in the back garden the animals would come out to say hello to her.

Lady Sumire on the other hand had long violet hair soft and shiny, her eyes were a light lavender so full of kindness, but her eyes also hinted something mischievous. She had olive toned skin that seemed to be kissed by the sun. Lady Sumire carried herself in a very serious manner, it always seemed she was ready to take command of any situation put in front of her. Being the eldest she never had time to have fun and play like the other children, King Taiyo always had her by his side during important meetings and other royal duties. King Taiyo had very high hopes the Lady Sumire would win against the curse and rule over Planet Halo by the age of 16. He hoped that by showing her the ropes and how amazing a kind heart could easily influenced other people into being kind and generous. That is until Queen Tsuki demanded a meeting with King Taiyo.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Taiyo you have to listen to me Sumire does not have much time before she has to go though the curse. I understand that you still upset with me because of what happened to Sakura but this is Sumire we are speaking of''**_

 _ **King Taiyo looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.**_

" _ **Very well speak women I don't want your heartless nature to rub off on my girls".**_

 _ **Queen Tsuki looked enraged "They are my daughters too, which is why i came to warn you about Sumire. I may have not have told you this but I had a brother he passed before I met you. He was the first born, and in my family the dark side of the curse is more powerful no one in our family has ever been able to beat the curse".**_

" _ **What does your brother have anything to do in this conversation, speak fast my patients is running thin.''**_

" _**I brought up my brother because, in my family when the first born goes through the curse and loses the dark side will overcome him with such force and hatred that it will go out to kill the one thing it loves more seeing it as a weakness. I was his weakness, I was only 8 years old when he went through the curse. He was sent directly to Planet Hades so he would be kept away from me, they wanted to make sure the darkness didn't rub off on me before it was my time. What they didn't know was that I already had the dark side of the curse running through my veins. My brother tried everything he could to get his hands on me and almost succeeded once, but when I turned thirteen and went through the curse myself I already knew I was going to lose. When turned the darkness hurt so much it was excruciating, my hair turned from ivory white to a dark gray my eye went from being baby blue to navy blue. I felt so evil and powerful I went straight to Hades to finally meet my brother, he had been expecting me he wasn't my brother I knew who loved me and cared for me. What once was light purple eyes were now a blood red and his hair that was once red turned burgundy. He knew I was coming you see siblings who she the most powerful part of the curse in their veins can sense each other when they turn. It's like a stab of sadness and guilt for the other, you know straight away when the darkness has you claimed if not for the obvious change in appearance you will see a golden halo like circle around the iris of the eye. We fought until I eventually killed him I had never in my life felt the pain of losing someone so dear and close. When I opened my eyes his darkness disintegrated and flowed through my veins I absorbed his power and all that was left of my brother was himself in his prior appearance."**_

 _ **A tear shed from her eye as she recalled her brothers death. King Taiyo looked at her with pity in his eyes. She may have been claimed for evil but she was still his wife, even though she was vanished to never comeback to Planet Halo after what she did to Lady Sakura he still cared for her loved her even. That didn't stop him from questioning her what if this was all some trick to get both of his daughters.**_

" _**I apologize for what happened to your brother but what does that have to do with Sumire. I have raised her to love and to lead with a hopeful heart, I appreciate your concern but I am most certain that Sumire will win against the curse she has my blood in her too".**_

 _ **Queen Tsuki banged her fists on the marble table cracking it in the process, tears running down her eyes she glared at her husband halo ring glowing strong.**_

" _ **You don't get it no matter how much you teach her no matter how big her heart for good is, Sumire has the most powerful portion of the darkness in her I wouldn't be surprised if she started showing signs right now! You need to get her away from Sakura you know how much Sumire loves her it's only a matter of time before she starts seeing her as a weakness. My brother started to change when he was eleven, he was still the same but you could see him trying to fight off the darkness."**_

 _ **King Taiyo was now enraged was she questioning his way of loving and teaching his daughters the way of the light. He stood quickly and called the guards to send his wife back to Hades.**_

" _ **You will leave and not come back unless summoned do you understand, I know what I am doing and Sumire will rule this planet in a couple of years and she will do great things."**_

 _ **Queen Tsuki laughed and looked at her husband.**_

" _**Heed my warning sweety she will be claimed by the darkness like it or not. Sakura maybe the only one who may put up a fight against the darkness only because she is the second child."**_

 _ **The queen turned and flew before she could make it out the window she turned and looked at her husband with concern in her eyes and said "If you catch Sumire going into Sakura's room at night, you better be careful you might wake up with only one daughter the next day.''**_

 _ **She flew out the window King Taiyo sending his guards after her to make sure that she go back to Hades.**_

" _ **Damn''**_

 _ **Was all the King could say as he sat down and stared in the directions his wife had flew away.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Recalling that night made me more aware of Lady Sumire I always made sure to be in the same room as her and Lady Sakura. At that moment Lady Sakura came running in at me with tears in her big doe eyes.

" Mebuki-chan is it true is Sumire going to spend more time with Papa so she can be queen, does that mean I wont see her as much anymore?''

Looking down at her I get on my knees and hugged her. She loved her sister so much but, if what Queen Tsuki said was true then I would rather they spend as little time as possible together.

" Yes Sakura-chan it's true but that's how it has to be being queen is a lot of responsibility it's better this than her being married off to another king in another planet to never be seen in years.''

Lady Sakura shed more tears but she understood her sisters royal duties. I hugged her one last time before I let her go. She was so sweet and caring I hope when the time comes for her to go through the curse that she is able to fight it and win for good.

"Come Lady Sakura why don't you and I go and feed the baby deer outside , i'm sure they will be very happy to see you'.

Lady Sakura's demeanor changed to that of a happy one and she jumped up and down in excitement. She loved animals especially the babies.

"Come on Mebuki-can let's go the babies could be starving''

"Ok ok lets stop by the kitchen and ask the cook for some veggies to give to them"

Lady Sakura ran ahead of me while I walked at my own pace, knowing the cook he will most likely tease Lady Sakura a little before giving her any veggies. While walking past Lady Sumire's room I hear some sniffing like she was crying, Maybe I should go check on her as I was about to knock I heard as if some books have been knocked over. I quickly open the door to her room my eyes directly move to lady Sumire's figure on the floor room covered in darkness and not because of the curtins being shut. Running towards she puts her hand up in a stopping motion.

"Stop don't come any closer please I just…"

She sounded so out of breath " Lady Sumire what's wrong please tell me do you need me to call a nurse made maybe i coul-'' My voice lost when Lady Sumire looks up at me, no impossible she is only ten it's too soon. It was unmistakable the golden halos around her eyes lit up in the darkness.

"Lady Sumire?'' I whisper as I fall to my knees.

"Please don't tell anyone" Lady sumire looked at me with pleading eyes those same eyes that could kill me at any second.

" I can't control it as much as I could before please Mebuki don't tell anyone'' She pleaded me almost in anger. At that moment I had known that Lady Sumire would be cursed to the darkness before she could even choose.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back it's been forever over the past year i've been reading more fanfiction to see how the style has changed since like 2012 when I first published my first story on here and damn I feel the cringe whenever I reread them. But hey we all have to start somewhere you know. I also dabbled in some Bizenghast stories but they didn't out the way I wanted them, i've been reading so much on fanfiction that I went from having like 800 liked and flowing stories to almost 1000. I've been wanting to put this storie out for a while but I felt like it either wasn't good enough or that it wasn't detailed enough. But better now than never i'm really looking forward to yalls constructive criticism I may not have liked it back then but I know it's needed to grow as a writer. This story came to me when I wondered how cool it would be if sakura was from another planet, this story has a lot of inspiration from Starfire from Teen Titans and Lena from Beautiful Creatures I might add some Guilty crown in there too. I really would like to hear some feedback from you guys any Ideas you may have Please Please Please send me them either in the comments of private message. I hope you guys enjoy this story it's been in the works for the past 5 months.

Sencerelery,

SpringXBlossomXInXbloom


End file.
